Throughout the years the medical field has utilized various techniques in an effort to join or bond body tissue together. Historically, suturing was the accepted technique for rejoining severed tissues and closing wounds. Suturing is achieved with a surgical needle and a suturing thread, with the intended function of sutures to hold the edges of a wound or tissue against one another during the healing process. Staples are used to replace suturing when joining or anastomosing various body structures, such as, for example, the bowel. The surgical stapling devices employed to apply staples are generally designed to simultaneously cut and seal an extended segment of tissue in a patient.
Linear or annular surgical stapling devices are employed by surgeons to sequentially or simultaneously apply one or more rows of surgical fasteners, e.g., staples, to body tissue for the purpose of joining segments of body tissue together and/or for the creation of an anastomosis. Linear surgical stapling devices generally include a pair of jaws or finger-like structures between which body tissue to be joined is placed. When the surgical stapling device is actuated, firing bars move longitudinally and contact staple drive members in one of the jaws, and surgical staples are pushed through the body tissue and into and against an anvil in the opposite jaw thereby crimping the staples closed. A knife blade may be provided to cut between the rows/lines of staples.
Annular surgical stapling devices generally include an annular staple cartridge assembly including a plurality of annular rows of staples (typically two or three), an anvil assembly operatively associated with the annular cartridge assembly, and an annular blade disposed internal of the rows of staples. In general, an end-to-end anastomosis stapler typically places an array or group of staples into the approximated sections of a patient's bowels or other tubular organs. The resulting anastomosis contains an inverted section of bowel which contains numerous “B” shaped staples to maintain a secure connection between the approximated sections of bowel.
Anastomotic leaks may result in significant morbidity and frequently death. In addition to the use of surgical staples, sealants, e.g., synthetic or biological sealants, can be applied to the surgical site to guard against leakage. The biological sealants are typically applied to the outer surface of the anastomosis in a separate step.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2013/0068819 entitled “Structure Containing Wound Treatment Material”, discloses an anvil assembly for a circular stapling apparatus, where the anvil assembly includes an anvil head configured to support an anvil plate thereon; a shaft extending from the anvil head and configured to selectively engage a connection member of the circular stapling apparatus; an anvil plate operatively connected to the anvil head, the anvil plate defining a plurality of staple forming pockets therein; and a wound treatment material disposed in each staple forming pocket of the anvil plate. The wound treatment material is at least one of an adhesive, a sealant, a hemostat and a medicament.
U.S. Patent Applications Nos. 2011/0147432 and 2006/0108393, both entitled “Structure for applying sprayable wound treatment material”, relate to surgical instruments, structures and methods for enhancing the properties of tissue to be repaired or joined and disclose a surgical stapling apparatus including a wound treatment material dispersion system for delivering wound treatment material to a target surgical site. The dispersion system includes an aperture formed in the anvil assembly oriented to dispense wound treatment material in an outward direction; and a source of wound treatment material in fluid communication with the aperture of the anvil assembly.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0014181 entitled “Microneedle Delivery Device and Methods of Using Same” describes microneedle bioactive agent delivery systems, associated apparatus and methods of using such. The microneedles described are deliverable using a needle or syringe apparatus that can interface with existing medical devices or the devices can be used as standalone systems. The systems deliver at least one bioactive agent to a tissue in need thereof, for example, the myocardium.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0038181 entitled “Method, system and device for delivering a substance to tissue” discloses devices and methods for delivering a substance to tissue or organs, particularly, the bladder, by a plurality of microneedles. The devices may include a delivery tube, a substance chamber to fill with the substance to be delivered, a plurality of needles, a plunger coupled to a handle movable relative to the tube to deliver the substance to the tissue through the needles, and a protective plate having at least one orifice therein, such that when the device is in a first, resting, position the needle tips are on a first side of the protective plate, and when the device is in a second, operational, position, the needles are on a second side of the protective plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,975, entitled “Surgical apparatus and structure for applying sprayable wound treatment material” discloses an apparatus for forming an anastomosis between adjacent sections of tissue. The apparatus includes a body portion; an actuation assembly operatively supported at a proximal end of the body portion; an anvil assembly movably mounted at the distal end of the body portion for movement toward and away from the body portion; an approximation assembly extending between the body portion and the anvil assembly for moving the anvil toward and away from the tubular body portion; a dispersion assembly operatively associated with the approximation assembly, the dispersion assembly including at least one angled surface defining at least one channel interposed between the anvil assembly and the body portion and being configured to dispense a fluid therefrom; and at least one conduit for conducting wound treatment material to the dispersion assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,042 entitled “Annular Adhesive Structure” discloses an apparatus for sealing at the anastomotic site. In some embodiments, a washer or structural body is wrapped completely around an anvil shaft, with staples driven through the structural body to release the sealant.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,972,357 entitled “Extraluminal sealant applicator and method” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,624 disclose apparatus for applying sealant to a target tissue of a surgical site. The apparatus includes a handle, a conduit and an end effector. The handle has means configured and adapted for operating the end effector and dispensing biological sealant to the surgical site via the end effector. The conduit stores and/or carries sealant towards the end effector. The end effector is configured to clamp around a body organ or tissue and apply and confine biological sealant in a substantially uniform manner. More specifically, the references disclose a system for applying sealant to a target tissue of a surgical site, comprising: a two-part sealant comprising a first part and a second part; an apparatus comprising: a handle; an end effector in operative association with the handle, the end effector including a first jaw member, a second jaw member, and a sealant-applying structure configured for applying sealant to the target tissue; the first jaw member being in fluid communication with a first conduit and a second conduit to convey sealant to the sealant-applying structure; the second jaw member being in fluid communication with a third conduit and a fourth conduit to convey sealant to the sealant-applying structure; the first and third conduits configured for conveying the first part of the two-part sealant to the sealant-applying structure; and the second and fourth conduits configured for conveying the second part of the two-part sealant to the sealant-applying structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,458 entitled “Pouch used to deliver medication when ruptured” describes a surgical stapling device, comprising: a handle portion; an elongate body portion; and a head portion located at the distal end of the body portion, the head portion including an anvil assembly, a staple cartridge assembly and a knife blade, the staple cartridge assembly having an annular array or group of staples, the anvil assembly being connected to the body portion along a shaft, the anvil assembly including: an anvil plate defining a plurality of staple forming pockets therein and a recess; and a wound treatment material disposed substantially within the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,308 entitled “Tissue fastening devices and processes that promote tissue adhesion” discloses a fastener for fastening tissue segments having tissue surfaces, the fastener comprising: a first fastener member defining a fluid opening configured to receive a therapeutic agent, a plurality of fluid ports configured to deliver the therapeutic agent to the tissue segments, and a passageway between the fluid opening and the plurality of fluid ports; and a second fastener member having a substantially flat base and a post extending from the base proximate a center of the base, the post defining an opening for receiving and retaining the first fastener member such that the tissue segments to be fastened are retained between the first and second fastening members, the substantially flat base extending radially beyond a periphery of the post; wherein a longitudinal axis extends through the fluid opening, the fluid ports being radially arranged about the axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,366,677 “Microneedle arrays formed from polymer films” discloses a transdermal delivery device, comprising: a polymer base layer having microneedles projecting from a surface thereof, wherein the microneedles are compositionally homogenous with the polymer base layer, and wherein the microneedles of the transdermal delivery device are configured to be left in a skin surface of a subject to provide sustained delivery of an active agent even after removal of the polymer base layer, and wherein the polymer of the polymer base layer and the microneedles is polyvinyl alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,849 discloses a surgical apparatus, comprising: a first half-section having a distal end and a proximal end, the first half-section being adapted to receive a disposable loading unit in the distal end thereof; a second half-section in juxtaposed relation to the first half-section, the second half-section having a distal end and a proximal end; a disposable loading unit selectively operatively engageable with the distal end of the first half-section, the disposable loading unit including: a cartridge; a plurality of deployable needles supported within the cartridge, wherein each needle includes a lumen extending there through, and at least one hole formed in an outer periphery thereof for radially dispensing a fluid; a needle pusher in operative association with each needle for sequentially deploying each needle from the cartridge and into a target tissue; and an actuation member translatably disposed within the cartridge for delivering a driving force to each needle pusher to deploy the needles from the cartridge; and a wound treatment material applicator assembly for delivering a wound treatment material to the target surgical site, the applicator assembly including: a respective reservoir supported on an outer periphery of the distal end of each of the first and second half-sections, wherein the wound treatment material is disposed within each reservoir and at least one of the reservoirs is in direct fluid communication with the plurality of deployable needles.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0184121 discloses a surgical stapler comprising: a first jaw adapted to receive a staple cartridge in a distal end of the first jaw, the staple cartridge containing a plurality of individual surgical staples, and having a working surface with a plurality of staple slots formed therein; a second jaw having a staple anvil in a distal end of the second jaw, such that during the operation of the surgical stapler the staple cartridge and the staple anvil can be approximated relative to one another; a driving member for firing the surgical staples from their staple slots and against the approximated staple anvil; a body tissue property enhancing system for enhancing one or more properties of body tissue to be repaired or joined by the surgical stapler, the body tissue property enhancing system including: a biocompatible wound closure material dispensing system for dispensing an amount of surgically biocompatible wound closure material to a target staple site during at least one of prior to, after and concomitant with a firing of the surgical stapler to expel the plurality of staples loaded in the staple cartridge, the body tissue property enhancing system comprising at least one reservoir disposed in the staple cartridge for containing the biocompatible wound closure material therein; a plurality of ducts formed in the staple cartridge, wherein the plurality of ducts communicate with and extend from the at least one adhesive reservoir to the working surface of the staple cartridge; and a plurality of deployable needles each having a tip, the needles being adapted and disposed in the ducts of the staple cartridge such that their tips can be extended out of the working surface of the staple cartridge to penetrate at least a layer of the adjacent layers of body tissue and to allow the biocompatible wound closure material to be delivered along the exterior of the needles to penetrate one or more layers of the body tissue.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0008937 discloses a surgical stapling apparatus for joining body tissue, comprising: a staple anvil positioned at a distal end of the stapling apparatus and having a knife track defined therein; a staple cartridge positioned adjacent the staple anvil, the staple cartridge and staple anvil being juxtaposable relative to each other, the staple cartridge including a plurality of surgical staples individually disposed within individual staple slots formed in rows in the staple cartridge, and having a knife slot formed between adjacent rows of staples; a driving member for firing the surgical staples from the individual staple slots and against the staple anvil; a staple actuator having at least one cam wedge for ejecting staples and a knife blade, the staple actuator being movable along the staple rows; and a wound closure material applicator assembly operatively associated with the stapling apparatus, the assembly including: a conduit for conveying a wound closure material from a location external of the staple anvil and the staple cartridge to the staple actuator, wherein the conduit extends proximally from the staple actuator; and a distribution tip in communication with the conduit and having an orifice, the conduit and the distribution tip being attached to the staple actuator so that the conduit and the distribution tip move along the staple rows with the staple actuator.
Published PCT Patent Application No. WO2013/188884 discloses a wound closure device comprising one or more microstructure arrays, each comprising at least two microstructures. In some aspects, at least one microstructure is capable of penetrating into tissue and holding it in place. In some aspects, the microstructures are microneedles.
Published European Patent Application No. EP 1,187,653 discloses a device for transport of a material across or into a biological barrier comprising a) a plurality of hollow microneedles each having a base end and a tip, with at least one hollow pathway disposed at or between the base end and the tip, b) a substrate to which the base ends of the microneedles are attached or integrated, and c) at least one reservoir which is in connection with the base ends of at least one of the microneedles, either integrally or separably until the moment of use, wherein the volume or amount of material to be transported can selectively be altered.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0043250 discloses membrane containing microneedles, microneedle arrays, and needles.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0062752 discloses a microneedle device, comprising a first layer formed into the shape of a microneedle and comprising a material suitable for piercing tissue, and a second layer having a switch formed thereon and capable of being coupled into electrical communication with microneedle.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0345671 discloses a drug delivery device for attachment to the outer wall of a blood vessel, the blood delivery device comprising: a) a body made of a biocompatible material and formed so as to cover the blood vessel; b) one or more needles made of a biocompatible material, which are connected to the inside of the body and inserted into the tunica media of the blood vessel so as to deliver a drug to vascular smooth muscle cells; c) one or more drug reservoirs formed in the body; and d) microchannels formed in the needles and serving to deliver the drug from the drug reservoirs to the tunica media of the blood vessel.
An article titled “Dissolving and biodegradable microneedle technologies for transdermal sustained delivery of drug and vaccine” by Xiaoyun Hong et al., Drug Design, Development and Therapy 2013:7, pp. 945-95, provides an overview of microneedle technology, disclosing that dissolving and biodegradable microneedle technologies have been used for transdermal sustained deliveries of different drugs and vaccines. The review describes microneedle geometry and the representative dissolving and biodegradable microneedle delivery methods via the skin, followed by the fabricating methods.
An article titled “A Bio-Inspired Swellable Microneedle Adhesive for Mechanical Interlocking with Tissue”, by Seung Yun Yang et al., Nat Commun. 2013, 4, p. 1702 discloses a biphasic microneedle array that mechanically interlocks with tissue through swellable microneedle tips, achieving increase in adhesion strength compared to staples in skin graft fixation, and removal force of about 4.5 N/cm2 from intestinal mucosal tissue and comprising a poly(styrene)-block-poly(acrylic acid) swellable tip and non-swellable polystyrene core, conical microneedles penetrate tissue with minimal insertion force and depth, yet high adhesion strength in their swollen state.
An article titled “Microneedles for drug and vaccine delivery” by Yeu-Chun Kim et al., Adv Drug Deliv Rev. 2012, 64(14), pp. 1547-1568, provides an overview of microneedle technology, disclosing that microfabrication technology enabled microneedle manufacture as (i) solid microneedles for skin pretreatment to increase skin permeability, (ii) microneedles coated with drug that dissolves off in the skin, (iii) polymer microneedles that encapsulate drug and fully dissolve in the skin and (iv) hollow microneedles for drug infusion into the skin. Microneedles have been used to deliver a broad range of different low molecular weight drugs, biotherapeutics and vaccines, including published human studies with a number of small-molecule and protein drugs and vaccines. Influenza vaccination using a hollow microneedle is in widespread clinical use and a number of solid microneedle products are sold for cosmetic purposes. In addition to applications in the skin, microneedles have also been adapted for delivery of bioactives into the eye and into cells.
Post-operative leakage of the stapled tissue seals, including anastomotic seals has been shown to lead to morbidity and mortality. A number of technologies are related to direct application of material to the serosal layer after stapling by either dripping or spraying. The problems associated with these techniques are that access is very difficult and visual assessment as to whether or not the material was applied to the right spot and completely around the anastomosis. The material is also applied on top of the serosal layer when the target site is actually subserosal along the staple line. Applying a therapeutic agent to the serosal layer of the colon requires the material to migrate through the serosa and to the staple region, then provide a biological affect, and overcome the problems associated with a leak formation, all within 24-48 hours, assuming the material was applied to the correct spot intraoperatively. One of the most challenging steps in the application of a topical adjunctive therapy to a colorectal anastomosis is to provide the material to the site because of the extreme limitation in access to the site. Some colorectal anastomoses are performed relatively “low” in a patient (i.e. lower anterior resection) and the actual staple line is deep within the pelvic canal, which makes a topical application of material around the circumference very difficult. Other technologies attempt to deliver the materials upon deploying of the stapler, resulting in complex equipment which delivers materials into highly compressed tissue. There is a need in improving delivery of therapeutic agents to improve the viability of the tissue joined by staples.